


Broken Things

by NCSP



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Butt Plugs, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Spanking, Sub Loki (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCSP/pseuds/NCSP
Summary: Tony doesn’t like to be interrupted during important meetings, but Loki seems to ignore this request.Such misbehaviour must be disciplined.





	Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackMimosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMimosa/gifts).



> Here you go, old girl <3

_“I think you may consider coming home earlier.”_

Tony only glanced at his phone.

Little did it matter the message came from Loki, he couldn’t leave that meeting.

He was certainly prone to skip as many as he could, but a meeting with the President wasn’t something he could just ignore.

_“Tony, answer to your phone.”_

Tony just swiped over the message and got back to focusing on national security matters.

_“Trust me, you should really come home.”_

_“For fuck’s sake, you know I’m busy. I didn’t even answer to the nudes you sent, there must be a reason for that,”_ he hastily typed under the table, _“What’s wrong?”_

_“I know, but I think I’ve broken something… :c”_

Tony glanced in the direction of the President. Since the man seemed distracted he went back to his phone.

_“What have you done?”_

_“You know that thing in the workshop?”_

Tony had to take a moment to brace himself.

_“What thing?”_

_“You know that one… that weird Midgardian device you once explained to me. The one you use to create your machines.”_

A million different scenarios raced into Tony’s head.

What could have Loki possibly done?

That sentence left too much options to feel comfortable with dismissing it.

There was no use in asking Loki clarifications about his obscure sentence: the god had refused to learn names of Midgardian devices just to piss him off, so he surely wouldn’t have provided more information about that.

_“How bad’s that?”_

_“Enough to write to you even though you didn’t say anything about the pics I sent you :c”_

_“We talked about this: no nudes when I have meetings.”_

_“;)”_

Tony rolled his eyes.

Teaching Loki how to use a phone had been both a curse and a blessing.

_“So that bad?”_

_“I’d highly suggest you to come here. I don’t know when you’ll be able to get back to work.”_

Tony glanced in the direction of the table.

Everyone present was engrossed in a conversation he had already abandoned when Loki had sent the first pic, and no one seemed to be missing his inputs. They all seemed to be going on well without him, and if what Loki had written was true it was better to not leave him alone with whatever mess he had created.

_“Quickly.”_

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Tony cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention, “But I really have to go.”

“Tony, we talked about this,” Pepper frowned.

“I mean no disrespect, but trust me when I tell you it’s best if I go. National security matters, Mr President,” he added.

“Why haven’t I been informed yet and you have, Mr Stark?”

“Because the problem is in my lab, so unless you want a hole the size of Central Park in the middle of Manhattan I’d suggest that I should be excused.”

“If it’s so bad you should go.”

“Thank you, Mr President. If things aren’t too bad I’ll get in touch with you via phone call. I promise,” he added for Pepper’s sake, who was already staring at him as she was ready to gut him with the pen she was balancing on her fingers, “Sorry again.”

Before anyone – namely Pepper – could try to stop him he fled the room and raced to the elevator; why couldn’t the meeting have taken place in the Tower was still a mystery to him, so now he was forced to run to his car and get ready to face the monstrous traffic of New York.

_“Hurry.”_

_“I’m coming.”_

 

~

 

The moment Tony parked the car in the garage he didn’t even waste time trying to reach the penthouse and went directly to the lab, pacing in the elevator while the hundredth idea of what Loki may have done went through his mind.

Maybe grabbing a fire-extinguisher could have been a good idea.

When the doors of the workshop opened, Tony didn’t notice anything.

No chaos, no havoc, nothing strange.

Just the usual mess that dominated the lab, but beside that nothing seemed out of place.

Had Loki broken Jarvis?

Probably not since the doors had opened automatically as always, but what could be the problem then?

“Loki?” he called.

“Here,” Loki’s silky voice answered, and Tony ventured further into his lab until he saw where the mage was; Loki was perched on top of his desk, his hands in his lap and his legs crossed, “I’m so sorry,” he said as soon as Tony was in front of him, the grin on his face speaking volumes about his level of contrition.

“What have you done?”

“I told you, I’ve broken your device, the one you use for creating your projects. You look dashing, by the way,” he commented, taking in Tony’s perfectly tailored suit.

“Which device? Nothing seems out of place here.”

There was a mischievous twinkle in Loki’s emerald eyes, “This one.”

When the god opened a hand Tony couldn’t believe his eyes.

On top of Loki’s palm there was a pencil, neatly broken in two.

“Really?”

“You use it to note down ideas in the middle of the night.”

“Loki, that’s a pencil.”

“Oh, is that its name?”

“I was with the President, for fuck’s sake!”

“Oh right, you mentioned it…”

“You made me run all the way here, from a meeting with the President, for a broken pencil?”

“Oh, you’re mad at me. You want to punish me?” Loki fluttered his eyelashes, and Tony couldn’t prevent a smile from forming on his lips.

He loved when Loki played him like that.

“I’m afraid it’s something I can’t avoid. You disturbed me during an important meeting, and you know that’s something you can’t do.”

“I’m terribly sorry, sir,” Loki squirmed on the desk, already biting at his bottom lip.

“False apologies won’t save you. Strip,” Tony ordered, adopting that commanding tone Loki loved so much.

Loki obliged immediately, getting rid of his clothes in mere seconds, “Are you going to undress too?”

“No. And don’t speak unless you’re addressed first. Okay?”

“Yes, sir,” Loki naturally replied, his body already arching in Tony’s direction.

“Turn around now. Bend on the desk and wait,” he didn’t even check to see whether Loki was obeying or not – he already knew that Loki would have – and he just opened a drawer to fetch what he was looking for. When he found the gag ball Loki preferred he came back to the desk and grabbed Loki’s hair to pull his head back, and with practised movements he placed the gag in Loki’s mouth, securing its straps at the back of his head.

“Now, now, now… what should I do with you? I know what you want,” he commented, his hands sliding on Loki’s pale skin, resting on the small of his back and then sliding to his ass, playing with his cheeks and finding out the eager mage had already prepared himself, “But giving you that wouldn’t serve the purpose,” he teased Loki’s rim, watching him squirm against the cold surface of the desk, “Maybe I could tie you to the desk and leave you here like this, unsatisfied. That would surely teach you a lesson,” he kneaded Loki’s ass, appreciating how the pale skin gave in into his touch, “But at the same that wouldn’t work. You need something more to be reminded of your place, to make you understand what you can and can’t do.”

Loki whined when Tony stepped away from him, but he could only hum in delight when the man came back with a pair of cuffs he immediately closed on his wrists and secured to the legs of the desk. What Loki hadn’t expected though was a cold plug to follow.

He moaned against the gag when the plug pressed into him, teasing him, making him pant for that intrusion that at the same time was so welcome and not what Loki wanted; he had hoped that Tony would have fucked him, hard, making him understand how he was supposed to stay in his place and that there would have been consequences if he wouldn’t have.

“You know, I’ve been waiting a while to use this,” Tony said when the plug was fully sheathed in Loki’s ass, “It’s a funny pretty device I can control from the distance. Like this.”

The moment Tony’s voice stopped something else started assaulting Loki’s senses. The plug was vibrating, hard – Tony must have moved directly to the highest levels – making Loki shudder.

“And with just a little pressure…” Tony murmured in a husky voice, his thumb pressing against the plug so that it slid deeper in Loki’s body and came to rest against his sweet spot, “I can leave you on edge for hours.”

Loki moaned again against the gag, both for the new flash of pleasure and for the veiled threat, and arched against the desk.

“But this wouldn’t teach you anything.”

There was a noise Loki couldn’t really place, not with the vibrations of the plug drawing him mad, but what he recognised was the harsh blow on his ass that made him yelp.

“Maybe this will,” Tony said, raising his belt once more and making it land on Loki’s creamy skin.

The god couldn’t do much more than squirm in his ties, his cries lost against the plastic of the gag as the blows kept coming, and when Tony made the belt collide against the base of the plug he couldn’t but come hard, untouched, against the desk.

“I see this hasn’t served it’s purpose,” Tony said, bringing down his arm only to search around for the remote of the plug, “But don’t think I’m anywhere near done with you,” he raised the intensity of the vibrations of the plug of two levels, and Loki would have howled for the overstimulation hadn’t the gag silenced him.

He was still so sensitive from the previous unexpected orgasm that those vibrations were making him try to move away from them, to escape from the forced stimulation of his sensitive nerves.

“You know what?” Tony asked as his belt collided once again with Loki’s now reddened skin, “I don’t even think that this’s the right way to show you what’s your place.”

There was just one more blow, exactly against the base of the plug once more, but then they stopped coming. The only thing Loki could feel was the plug vibrating inside of him, and he couldn’t miss how the vibrations intensified the moment Tony’s belt was discarded.

“You wanted my attention, right? Too bad,” Tony said, slapping Loki’s abused ass once, before moving away from him entirely.

Loki was left to squirm on the desk, alone, the plug making him hard again and close to coming for the second time in a matter of minutes.

“Mr President,” Tony’s voice was neutral, maybe a bit cheerful, when it reached Loki’s through the haze the plug was putting him in, “No, everything’s under control. Nothing too dangerous. No, I’m sorry, I can’t come back, but that won’t be a problem. I’ve nothing to do but be here for the next two hours,” he concluded, locking eyes with Loki.


End file.
